Czy kiedykolwiek
by Joley
Summary: Semi-AU. Kiedy nie ma już żadnej nadziei na wygranie wojny, Złota Trójca, Draco i Ginny cofają się w czasie do siódmego roku Toma Riddle'a, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Voldemorta. Dzielenie pokoju wspólnego prefektów, klątwa i mała rzecz zwana miłością – cóż, Hermiona nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej misja potoczy się w ten sposób. TŁUMACZENIE "Have you ever" autorstwa LadyMoonglow.
1. Czy kiedykolwiek straciłeś nadzieję

**Summary:** Semi-AU. Kiedy nie ma już żadnej nadziei na wygranie wojny, Złota Trójca, Draco i Ginny cofają się w czasie do siódmego roku Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Voldemorta. Dzielenie pokoju wspólnego prefektów, stara klątwa i mała… rzecz zwana miłością – powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Hermiona nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej misja potoczy się w tym kierunku. TŁUMACZENIE 'Have you ever' LadyMoonglow.

**Autor oryginału:** Lady Moonglow

**Tytuł oryginału:** Have you ever

**Tłumacz:** Joley

**Pairingi**: Tom M. Riddle/Hermiona Granger; Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley/Levander Brown

**Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, a fabuła do LadyMoonglow. Fanfick może być trochę AU. Autorka dołączyła ostrzeżenie: 'jeśli chcesz znienawidzić Riddle'a lub szukasz czegoś, gdzie będzie on antagonistą to ten fanfick nie jest dla ciebie'.

Link do oryginału oraz do autora znajduje się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

Jest to pierwsze tłumaczenie, które publikuję – wcześniej tłumaczyłam dla siebie i kuzynki. Z góry zaznaczam, że mogą pojawić się błędy interpunkcyjne – przecinki przede mną uciekają. :(

Zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

**Czy kiedykolwiek…**

**Rozdział 1: Na skraju przepaści**

_Czwartek, 28 Maja 1998_

_22:57_

Łzy wypełniały zwykle ciepłe i wesołe oczy Hermiony Granger. Dziewczyna już dawno zapomniała o komforcie, jaki kiedyś dawały jej ściany gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a teraz, pomimo siedzącego naprzeciw dyrektora, czuła się dziwnie samotna. Rzecz, która wcześniej wzbudzała jej bezkresny zachwyt – czerwono-złota tiara, symbol ukończenia szkoły – leżała teraz porzucona na jej kolanach razem z odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje – nie w dniu, który miał być ostatnim spędzonym w murach Hogwartu. Siły Voldemorta miały być coraz słabsze, miały w końcu się poddać. Wojna miała się _skończyć._

_To nie może dziać się naprawdę._

\- Hermiono – starzec westchnął cicho – _Sama_ dobrze wiesz, może nawet lepiej niż ja, że ty, Harry i Ron byliście częścią naszej szkolnej **rodziny** przez te siedem cudownych, okropnych lat.

Cudowne, okropne – nie istnieją chyba inne słowa tak dobrze pasujące do tej sytuacji. Myśli Hermiony zalała fala wspomnień, z czułością przypomniała sobie przygody, które przeżyła razem z przyjaciółmi, spacery w Hogsmeade i nawet okazjonalne psikusy płatane uczniom ze Slytherina. Że w obecności Harry'ego i Rona czuła się właśnie, jak przy rodzinie.

A potem rozpoczęła się wojna.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i z powrotem skupiła się na słowach dyrektora. Dlaczego, to właśnie _ją_ zaprosił do gabinetu o tak późnej porze? I dlaczego właśnie w tym dniu? Co z Harry'm i Ronem?

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się w duchu wyobrażając sobie co teraz porabiają jej przyjaciele. Może kończą już czternastą butelkę piwa kremowego? W końcu ta noc jest ostatnią szansą na złamanie zasad panujących w Hogwarcie, już jutro na zawsze opuszczą mury zamku…

Teraz jak o tym myślała, to może nawet lepiej, że Dumbledore chce porozmawiać z nią samą.

Jakby czytając w jej myślach, dyrektor odchrząknął skutecznie odwracając uwagę Hermiony od jej przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam profesorze – zaczęła mówić powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – Nie chcę być nieuprzejma.. ale dlaczego mówi to pan _mi_? – _Mi, a __**nie**__ Harry'emu?_ – Co takiego ja-, to znaczy my możemy zrobić?

Nic nie mówiąc, Dumbledore wstał ze swojego pięknego, wypolerowanego krzesła i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, wodząc wzrokiem po licznych portretach. Jego długa, prawie biała broda kołysała się powoli, czasem zaczepiając o bordowy pasek zdobiący płaszcz dyrektora.

Milczący Dumbledore nigdy nie był dobrym znakiem, a teraz, kiedy Hermiona patrzyła na niego to uświadomiła sobie, że od dawna nie widziała już tej radosnej iskierki, która wcześniej zdobiła niebieskie oczy dyrektora. Ogarnął ją dziwny strach, że już na zawsze będzie ona zastąpiona ponurym spojrzeniem, że już na zawsze na twarzy Dumbledora gościł będzie grymas smutku i strachu.

Dzisiaj ten wyraz twarzy przyprawiał Hermionę o dreszcze bardziej niż Śmierciożercy, bardziej niż nieunikniona walka Harry'ego z Voldemortem, której czas zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

_Nie damy rady wygrać tej wojny._

Ta myśl, chociaż przerażająca, była jedynym logicznym wnioskiem, który dziewczyna mogła wysnuć z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jeśli człowiek, którego podobno bał się nawet Voldemort, martwił się o los otaczających go ludzi… co innego Hermiona mogła wymyśleć?

\- Boję się, że następny atak Lorda Voldemorta może być tym, który przesądzi o naszej przyszłości. Tym, który zakończy obecnie znany nam świat – powiedział dyrektor przerywając panującą w gabinecie ciszę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na obrazie przedstawiającym grupę śmiejących się dzieci, jedno z nich – mały chłopiec – wystawiało język i chichotało, tak jakby szydziło ze starego czarodzieja. Grymas na twarzy starca pogłębił się, a on sam gwałtownie obrócił się i ruszył w stronę biurka.

\- Jak sama wiesz, nigdy nie dzieliłem się swoimi przypuszczeniami z uczniami, ponieważ w tym wypadku lepiej było pozwolić im żyć w niewiedzy. Na razie.

_Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal – co za cudowna myśl. Ciekawi mnie co jeszcze Dumbledore ukrywał przed nami przez te wszystkie lata._

Hermiona zdusiła powoli pojawiający się w jej myślach strach i nie zważając na nieprzyjemne skurcze w żołądku, uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak więc… Czy możemy jeszcze coś zrobić? – powiedziała, starając się aby jej głos brzmiał radośnie i pokrzepiająco. Nagła myśl przeszła jej przez głowę - Co z przepowiednią? Harry nadal ma szansę na zabicie Voldemorta, prawda?

\- Tak, ale i vice versa – przytaknął dyrektor – Ale niech pani _pomyśli,_ panno Granger. Pomyśli o ofiarach i kosztach jakie poniesiemy. Voldemort zebrał ogromną armię, o wiele większą niż my moglibyśmy kiedykolwiek zgromadzić. Olbrzymy, gobliny, dementorzy, a nawet niebezpieczne stwory z lasów Transylwanii… Widziała je pani, panno Granger. Wie pani, że te kreatury są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Czy naprawdę pani wierzy, że przestaną one zabijać, nawet jeśli Harry pokona Lorda Voldemorta?

Przykra prawda zawarta w jego słowach chwilowo osłupiła Hermionę, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że to właśnie _Albus Dumbledore_ był osobą która je powiedziała – osobą, która zdawała być się na krawędzi przyznania się do porażki. Głośne i irytujące TIK TAK TIK TAK zegara (podobno należał do dziadka Dumbledora, który był mugolem) rozlegało się w gabinecie i Hermiona zaczęła zastanawiać się nad użyciem klątwy _Reducto_ na denerwującym ją przedmiocie.

Bądź co bądź to _była _ostatnia jej noc spędzona w tym zamku, a ona _miała _niedługo umrzeć. Dlaczego by nie użyć jakiegoś zakazanego zaklęcia, przecież i tak nie ma nic do stracenia? (_Tak właściwie to dlaczego w szkole uczyli zaklęć, których potem nie można używać_.)

\- Chyba, że – głos Dumbledora wzrósł o pół tonu, tak jak zawsze, kiedy mówił coś bardzo ważnego.

Hermiona poczuła jakby to krótkie słowo sprawiło, że atmosfera panująca w pokoju polepszyła się. Ciągle jest jeszcze jakaś szansa. _Chyba, że… chyba, że… chyba, że_. Istnieje jeszcze jakaś nadzieja!

\- Chyba, że… ? – powtórzyła gorliwie, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Chyba, że… - Dumbledore sięgnął do jednej z niewidocznych dla Hermiony szafek i wyciągnął starą, zakurzoną, skórzaną księgę. Szara, zniszczona oprawa książki wyglądała tak, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpaść, a pożółkłe strony w niektórych miejscach poplamione były czarnym tuszem. – … zniszczymy problem w zarodku.

Cały strach, jaki czuła Hermiona zniknął zastąpiony przez ciekawość. Jeszcze bardziej pochylając się do przodu, dziewczyna nie zauważyła, kiedy tiara i odznaka zsunęły się z jej kolan na podłogę. Przekrzywiła głowę w prawo, starając się odczytać wyblakłe litery na okładce książki jak najszybciej.

Kiedy to zrobiła, część bujnych włosów opadła na jej policzek, częściowo przykrywając lewe oko, ale Hermiona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. W czasie ostatnich dwóch lat jej włosy przeistoczyły się z poplątanych kłaków w delikatne, ciemnobrązowe fale – dzięki temu dziewczyna nie musiała już walczyć z nimi każdego ranka (wystarczy już jej walka ze Śmierciożercami). Teraz, po umyciu jej włosy rozczesywały z łatwością i to było najważniejsze dla Hermiony… chociaż Levander Brown zaczęła mówić, że chciałaby aby jej włosy kręciły się w 'tak uroczy sposób'.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, Hermiona jeszcze raz skupiła się na tytule książki, marszcząc brwi w czasie łączenia poszczególnych liter w wyrazy. P-O-D-R-Ó-Ż-E-W-C-Z-A-S-I-E-I-I-N-N-E-W-C-Z-E-Ś-N-I-E-J-N-I-E-M-O-Ż-L-I-W-E-O-S-I-Ą-G-N-I-Ę-C-I-A-M-A-G-I-I.

_Podróże w czasie?, _powtórzyła w myślach. Czy Dumbledore oszalał? Przecież każdy uczony wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe.

Nie mniej jednak, Hermiona zaczęła bezwiednie wodzić palcem po oprawie księgi.

\- Musi być bardzo stara, pewnie została napisana już wieki temu – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

Niechętnie odrywając się od książki, Hermiona spojrzała na Dumbledora, przenikające brązowe oczy skupiły się na dyrektorze. Jej inteligentny umysł zaczął już łączyć fakty i nagle plan, który mógł wymyślić starzec zaczął budzić w niej wątpliwości.

\- Dyrektorze, co dokładnie ma pan na myśli? Co to oznacza?

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią pochmurnym wzrokiem. W tej chwili Hermiona była pewna, że nawet najdelikatniejszy szelest kartek ucichł, że wszystko poza starym zegarem umilkło.

_TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK…_

Dziewczyna poczuła, że jej serce przyspiesza w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie co tak dokładnie zaplanował Dumbledore – a musiało być to coś niesamowitego. W końcu użycie Starej Magii było zakazane od 1781.

Jednak nie była przygotowania jak bardzo mrożące krew w żyłach mogą być następne słowa dyrektora.

\- To oznacza, panno Granger, że może pani już nigdy nie powrócić do naszych czasów.


	2. Czy kiedykolwiek gdzieś należałeś

Matura, studia… Nie powiem, trochę mi się zeszło…

Dziękuję za wszystkie opinie, zapraszam do czytania i jak zawsze przepraszam za wszelakie błędy. :))

* * *

_Dziewczyna poczuła, że jej serce przyspiesza w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie co tak dokładnie zaplanował Dumbledore – a musiało być to coś niesamowitego. W końcu użycie Starej Magii było zakazane od 1781._

_Jednak nie była przygotowania jak bardzo mrożące krew w żyłach mogą być następne słowa dyrektora._

_\- To oznacza, panno Granger, że może pani już nigdy nie powrócić do naszych czasów._

**Rozdział 2: ****Poznajcie szóstkę wybranych **

_Czwartek, 28 maja 1998_

_23:48_

Dziewczyna opuściła gabinet dyrektora niosąc starą, workowatą torbę, z którą nie pamiętała żeby wchodziła oraz tiarę, która smętnie zwisała w jej lewej ręce. Od momentu wyjścia, ciągle starała się zrozumieć plan, który Dumbledore określił jako ich 'ostatnią szansę'.

Podążając szybkim krokiem w stronę Pokoju Życzeń, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jej mózg powoli zaczyna przypominać zwykłą, mugolską galaretkę. Słabo palące się już świece oświetlające korytarz na piątym piętrze przesuwały się jej przed oczami z zawrotną prędkością i zlewały się ze sobą tworząc jeden ciągły obraz.

Myśli pochłonęły ją tak bardzo, że prawie nie zauważyła drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń, które pojawiły się po jej lewej stronie, prawie nie czuła kiedy jej zimne palce dotknęły gładkiej, wypolerowanej klamki. Prawie nie zwróciła uwagi na piątkę przyjaciół, którzy poderwali się z krzeseł, jak tylko z trzaskiem zamknęła drewniane drzwi.

**_ŁUBUDU!_**

\- Rety, Hermiona! – wykrzyknął Ron Weasley, pośpiesznie zrywając się na nogi aby uniknąć poplamienia przez piwo, które roztrysnęło się na wszystkie strony, kiedy upuścił butelkę na posadzkę. Oklaski, śmiechy i okazjonalne krzyki rozeszły się po pokoju.

Rudzielec skłonił się przesadnie, po czym spojrzał na rozbite szkło leżące na mokrej od trunku podłodze. Wyprostowując się potrząsną czupryną, odgarniając włosy z oczu, a jego wyraz twarzy przypominał Hermionie małego chłopca, któremu właśnie szkolny łobuz zabrał zabawkę.

\- Pali się gdzieś, czy co? – zapytał z irytacją.

\- Nie zwracaj na to uwagi, Ronaldzie, złotko, przecież i tak wystarczy Ci już na dzisiaj picia – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, po czym skierowała się w stronę ostatniego wolnego fotelu. Tym razem Pokój Życzeń przypominał wnętrza domków zimowych, jakie znajdują się w górach przy stokach narciarskich. Mimo ciepłej, letniej nocy w palenisku palił się ogień, a dębowe wykończenia mebli wraz z wiszącą na ścianie parą jelenich rogów dodawały całemu miejscu charakteru.

Ron przysiadł na brzegu mahoniowego stołu i cicho westchnął.

\- Nic nie _rozumiesz_. – chłopak pokręcił głową z udawaną rozpaczą i żartobliwie zakasał rękawy jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę, tak jakby szykował się do pojedynku na śmierć i życie.

\- _Reparo_ \- fuknął, z wprawą wykonując odpowiednie ruchy różdżką.

Niebieska poświata natychmiast otoczyła stłuczone szkło i po paru sekundach butelka wraz z kremowym piwem znowu stanowiły całość. Ron ponownie pokręcił głową, tym razem z politowaniem nad brakiem zrozumienia, po czym sięgną po kolejny kawałek dyniowej tarty, która prawdopodobnie została przemycona z odbywającej się wcześniej uczty w Wielkiej Sali. Bez wahania pochłonął cały w jednym kęsie.

\- Fuuuj, Ron!

_Ktoś chyba naprawdę nie chce, żebym dotarła do fotela_, pomyślała drwiąco Hermiona kiedy przechodziła nad osobą, która była autorką ostatniego pisku: Levander Brown leżała rozwalona na podłodze, ciągle ubrana w wyjściowe, jedwabne szaty, ze złoto-czerwoną tiarą Gryffindoru zwiniętą w kłębek i wsuniętą pod głowę, w roli poduszki.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuła takiej ulgi, jak wtedy kiedy zajmowała miejsce w miękkim fotelu, stojącym tuż obok kominka.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – odezwała się Ginny Weasley, która siedziała wtulona w Harry'ego Pottera, na stojącej niedaleko pluszowej sofie. Kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na nią pytająco, rudowłosa skinęła głową w kierunku torby.

Mimo woli, umysł Hermiony powrócił do wspomnień z dnia, kiedy Harry w końcu umówił się z Ginny na randkę. Czuła się niezmiernie szczęśliwa, kiedy ta dwójka została parą – Ginny była jedyną dziewczyną, poza nią samą oczywiście, która postrzegała Harry'ego jako człowieka, jako przyjaciela, w przeciwieństwie do połowy uczennic Hogwartu; jedyną z niewielu, które mogłyby dorównać Potterowi w umiejętnościach, odwadze i zaciętości. W skrócie, Harry i Ginny byli po prostu dla siebie stworzeni.

Teraz, chociaż Harry porzucił już swoje uroczyste szaty na rzecz prostej koralowej koszuli i jasnych spodni, to Ginny nadal siedziała w mundurku szkolnym, jako że czekał ją jeszcze jeden rok w Hogwarcie.

_Jeśli Hogwart będzie jeszcze wtedy istnieć…_

Oh, chwila, worek. Powróciwszy do teraźniejszości, Hermiona wypuściła go z prawej ręki, pozwalając mu upaść na posadzkę.

\- Tak właściwie, to Dumbledore chciał żebym-…

\- Zwariowała? - przerwała jej Levander, chichocząc. Hermiona westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie. Więc jakbyś mogła mi nie przer-…

\- Możemy się dołączyć? – dorzucił Harry, z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach.

W tym samym czasie Levander, obdarzyła olśniewającym uśmiechem Ron'a, który wstał ze stołu i trzymając kolejną butelkę piwa kremowego lewej ręce i parę czekoladowych żab w prawej, skierował się w jej stronę. Wyciągając rękę w stronę chłopaka, zdołała chwycić go za ramię i pociągać ku sobie, tym samym sprawiając, że parę żab rozsypało się po podłodze, ku rozczarowaniu rudzielca.

\- Ej, _Lav_! Spokojnie!

Hermionie zaczynało się już kręcić w głowie. Z irytacją parsknęła, sprawiając że jeden z kosmyków jej włosów podleciał do góry, nie zauważając, że ostatni członek ich wesołej paczki przygląda się jej z uśmiechem, za którym szaleje pozostała połowa dziewczyn w Hogwarcie.

\- Dokładnie Granger. Tracenie głowy w pojedynkę nie jest zabawne. – wycedził leniwie Draco Malfoy, leżący na skórzanej sofie naprzeciwko Hermiony. Jego uroczyste szaty, jako jedyne w tym pokoju zdobione srebrno-zielonym ornamentem Slytherinu, zwisały w nieładzie z jednej z krawędzi kanapy. Z lekką drwiną spojrzał na Levander.

\- Słyszałem, że najlepiej podzielić się tym doświadczeniem z innymi.

Levander roześmiała się i zaczęła cicho mamrotać pod nosem.

\- Ze mną nie musi, ja już swój rozum straciłam _dawno _te-

\- Czy możecie wreszcie się zamknąć! – wrzasnęła Hermiona i nie mogąc już dłużej tłumić swojej irytacji, rzuciła torbą w stronę grupy.

Zapadła cisza, przerwana jedynie przez ciche – Uwaga, kryć się! – Harry'ego , który w odpowiednim momencie osłonił głowę rękami, sprawiając, że worek odbił się od nich i wylądował z powrotem na podłodze.

\- Ała, Miona! To bolało!

\- Przepraszam, Harry, nie celowałam w ciebie. – bąknęła cicho Hermiona chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie podnosząc wzroku odebrała od Harry'ego torbę.

W końcu, nie mogła ich winić za dzisiejszą beztroskę, przecież nadal nie byli świadomi, jak naprawdę mają się sprawy związane z Voldemortem. Ciągle żyli w przekonaniu, że wojna skończy się zwycięstwem nad Czarnym Panem. _Chyba powinnam pozwolić im jeszcze trochę pożyć w nieświadomości,_ pomyślała dziewczyna biorąc parę głębokich oddechów dla uspokojenia.

Draco podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i oparł o oparcie kanapy. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wyraźnie sfrustrowanej Hermiony.

\- Pani Prefekt Naczelna ma nam chyba coś do powiedzenia, – powiedział, typowo przeciągając słowa – pozwólmy jej to zrobić. – z tymi słowami puścił oczko do dziewczyny, która właśnie podniosła głowę i spojrzała się w jego stronę. – Kontynuuj.

\- Jakże miło z twojej strony, panie Fretko – zażartowała Hermiona, jednocześnie obdarzając chłopaka pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem, na które ten odpowiedział jednym ze swoich charakterystycznych uśmieszków.

Minęły już dwa lata od kiedy Draco Malfoy zmienił strony, ale wciąż zdarzały się momenty, w których dziewczyna powątpiewała w jego… cóż, całkowitą przemianę. Jednak od tamtego czasu, po stoczonych razem bitwach oraz wielokrotnej współpracy, Hermiona była przekonana, że może całkowicie zaufać Draconowi. Ze wszystkim. Pewnie dziewczynka, którą była na pierwszym roku wyśmiała by ją i nazwała szaloną, ale w tym momencie Hermiona nie miała żadnego powodu by mu nie ufać… poza tym, że _był_ on Draco Malfoy'em.

Kiedy Hermiona odezwała się ponownie, jej głos był czysty, donośny i autorytarny, mogący należeć jedynie do Prefekta Naczelnego Hogwartu.

\- W porządku. Zaplanowaliśmy, że…

* * *

uwaga. rozdział może być jeszcze edytowany, w razie zlokalizowania przeze mnie błędów lub nieścisłości. :)


End file.
